Cure Please
by Itazuki-no-Hime
Summary: Shin didn't understand this termonology that the doctors were using. What was this "stalking"? And what did it have to do with his current situation? Of course Takami, Sakuraba and Coach have the answer but the results aren't loved.


**Cure Please**

_**Chapter 1**_

It was an inevitable event.

It could all be traced back to that obsession from that first game.

That's what Shin told his doctor when he went in for the examination.

He had told the doctor it had started off perfectly normal; in fact, he thought it was in fact very healthy.

Not at all like the doctor had said,

"That's called obsession and stalking. It is very dangerous. I think you should see Dr. Nakayama in the department next to here."

So he went there, according to the doctors orders, after all one should listen to their doctor. Shin had a merry time walking down the hallway, he even relaxed his face. He felt no need for the intenseness that would usually overcome his whole being.

The people who walked down the hallway however, found that his relaxed face was worst than his tense face, especially with **that** on his face. Shin, ever oblivious to his surroundings, continued on his way to Dr. Nakayama.

Apparently the nice doctor he had been visiting before had even called ahead of him to warn and the people in the front where more than happy to lead him right to the other doctor. Shin even gave a small smile to the front lady, and it appeared that she was so happy at this display that she burst out into tears.

So the oblivious tackling hero, walked into the office with a relaxed face and an easy walk. After all, **he** wasn't here so it was okay to relax. Dr. Nakayama took one look at him and his stainless white jacket was soon covered in fresh coffee. Shin was immediately pushed to lie down on a nice comfortable couch.

"Now, Shin-kun I want you to tell me what's wrong. I heard from Dr. Kumada that you came in for...uh...those." he said to the younger youth who looked at him with a grave face. Dr. Nakayama could barely contain the shaking.

Shin began to relate the beginning of the tale that led to his current....condition. The doctor listened gravely, changing his face every now and then. He jotted down many different notes for the five minute speech, spoken in short sentences with many intervals.

Somehow it all came out, like a conversation between a certain small first year and his second year "master" on Deimon's team. At the end, Dr. Nakayama put down his little clip board and stared intently at the person lying in front of him.

"First of all Shin-san, I think Dr. Kumada was right and this is a...minor...case of stalking, you can say. It can be easily fixed by taking a break from this young....man." he said carefully, not entirely sure if this young patient would take the temper route.

Shin stared at him for a moment confused before letting out a chuckle. Dr. Nakayama promptly fell off his chair, foaming from the mouth. Shin took it as another part of the joke, many of his teammates would do this at times. Sakuraba told him it was a joke. So the youth waited there for a few moments for the doctor to stop the joke.

When it appeared that he wouldn't, Shin stood up and walked off. The lady at the front was no longer there, and Shin's affliction seemed still unsolved. All he knew now was that he had a minor case of "stalking", what that was he wasn't entirely sure. So, when this youth didn't know things, he went to the two people who usually knew what was going on.

Sakuraba and Takami.

They would tell him what was going on. He took out the sunglasses in his pocket, given to him by his coach, and looked at them. He thought if he wanted to use them. Coach had told him that he needed to wear this from now on when he went out. He shrugged and put them on.

He proceeded to walk back to Oujou, ignoring the odd looks he got from the people. He didn't question at all when the old man at the market place threw himself on the ground and begged for his forgiveness. Using words like "I'll pay it back soon!" and "Please I have grandchildren!"

Shin continued more confused than merry like before. When he reached the familiar grounds of his school he took off the glasses and walked in. He greeted some of his classmates and to his amusement they attempted to play a joke on him too. They fell to the ground foaming, though he thought that it was better if the girls hadn't had done that because their skirts seemed to flip up.

Their legs weren't better than his. Shin knew. He saw them enough.

In his dreams. In the field. When they were running together. In the pictures. In the video. I-

"Shin! What are you doing back so early?" Sakuraba called interrupting his train of thoughts.

"I thought Coach said you had a doctor appointment?" Takami asked.

"That's convenient." Shin thought as he slowly turned around.

"What happened to your eyes?" Sakuraba screamed doing a pose that reminded him very much of how he was long ago with longer hair. Takami seemed to be choking on his own saliva at the moment to follow up with any other comment.

"I told the beginning already." the Tackling man said as he nodded profoundly, at least in his opinion.

"Why don't you tell us the middle and ending then." the quarterback finally managed to choke out. The lineman nodded his head even more profoundly.

He began to relate his tale to them. There eyes grew larger and larger as they backed up slowly. At least Takami backed away slowly. Sakuraba just looked like he would revert to his old Idol stature and burst out into tears.

"And that is why I have _these_. The doctor said I was stalking." Shin finished as he crossed his arm.

"Stalking? Do you know what that means?" Oujou's quarterback groaned out as he cradled his poor abused head and eyes.

"No." was his only reply.

"Let me get this straight. You were running with Eyeshield 21-san." Sakuraba stated, "then you decided that it was in both of your best interests that you followed him into the same locker room. Then into the same bathing area."

"Yes. That is what I've told you already." the lineman said with a tense face. The blond swallowed hard.

"Then you found it in **whose** best interest to follow him to his house?" Takami questioned with a strange look on his face, at least that's what Shin would think it was; in a normal person's point of view it would be called a mixture of petrification and repulsion.

"For Oujou." was his answer.

"But you sat outside his window for a whole entire night **staring** at him. That's stalking." Sakuraba yelled, only to back up slightly from the intense look on his friend's face.

"Is that bad?" Shin answered.

"It's illegal." Takami replied cradling his face further into his hands. The tackling man shrugged this wasn't something he could compute.

"That's how you got those." their Coach broke in as he walked into the scene. He stared gravely at the prodigy of his team.

"I apologize Coach." he replied bowing his head slightly.

"Just get some sleep and get rid of those....raccoon ring eyes. You look like a decaying raccoon." The Coach yelled crossing his arms.

"I have practice though." Shin protested narrowing his eyes. Sakuraba and Takami gave a small squeak in the background.

"If…you...err...don't g-go to sleep and g-get rid of those than Eyeshield 21-san won't want to talk to you." Sakuraba strangled out and this seemed to click in Shin's head.

He bowed deeply and ran towards his house full speed.

"I can actually say it will be beneficial for the team if Shin isn't here today." the quarterback said pushing up his glasses as he sighed deeply.

Of course this bit them in the ass later on.

As it seems that, as per usual, Shin decided that sleeping to get rid of raccoon eyes meant sleeping for a week straight.

Despite the fact they had a game that very week.

And, no, this didn't cure his "problem".

~*~*~*~

Oh good gawd. I'm sorry for this.

It's about 3 in the morning here; my friend and I are on an Eyeshield 21 marathon.

I'm actually supposed to be asleep because I have to go sign something for my mother at 9'oclock.

I blame my friend.

This is like all prompted by the fact we were watching this one episode and she looked wrong and somehow saw another black ring around Shin's eyes. My first thought was raccoon before bursting out into a load of giggles. Blame her for this.


End file.
